naruto_ultimate_fannonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II
Character name is Shisui Uchiha II Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II is the only legitimate Son of Zaskuare Uchiha and Hanabi Hyūga he is the Biological Grandson and grand Nephew of Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Izuna Uchiha, and Tobirama Senju. He is the Jinchūriki of the One, Two, Four, Five, Six, Seven, and Eight-Tailed Beasts giving him Extraordinary and Incredibly High Chakra Levels. He is the current heir of the Uchiha Clan and Is the lover of Sarada Uchiha. He awakened his Sharingan at age Six, and his Byakugan at age seven. Shisui is a spitting image of his Paternal Grandfather Izuna Uchiha and is almost identical to him. Shisui is also the first Sagekage of Sagegakure a village he founded on the border of the Land's of Fire, Lightning, Water, Rain, Earth, and Wind. Biography Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II was born at an unknown point of time to Zaskuare Uchiha and Hanabi Hyūga. He is the last True blood Heir of Izuna and Madara Uchiha directly, and the Only Son of Hanabi Hyūga and the adoptive Grandson of the third Tsuchikage Onõki. He is a Jonnin and a Jinchuriki, he leads the team of Mirai Sarutobi, Kozuki Yuki, and Himwari Uzumaki. He Currently Resides in Konohagakure as one its premier Jonnin and Shinobi. As an Uchiha, Hyuga, Otsutsuki, and Senju scion he possesses the Sharingan, Byakugan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Rinnesharingan, and Tenseigan, and much like his father can alternate between them at a mere whim or at a simple thought. He can also use Wood Release which he inherited through his father's Mother's side. History Early Childhood As a young Child Shisui was raised by his father and mother to be an Exemplary Shinobi, and as such his Father focused on training him to form the foundations of peak physical Fitness and perfectly practiced Chakra Control, while his mother focused on tutoring him in Academic Studies when he wasn't training with his Father. Shisui was a Shinobi who possessed Natural Talent, Raw Potential, and In-born Prowess. During his free time he would often spend his time Practicing Shurikenjutsu, or further improving his Chakra control. He did often interact with the only other Uchiha of his age: Sarada Uchiha, the only child and Daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. '' ''Both of them were proud to be the only living children in their nearly Extinct Clan, Both Dreamed of becoming the Hokage, and both loved their village dearly. When Shisui was six years old he and Sarada were playing a game of hide and seek when a pack of wolves came to attack them, causing Shisui to Awaken his Sharingan and being able to access greater Chakra power, as well as various Genjutsu. He used this newly awakened strength to put the wolves to sleep without bloodshed. However upon reaching his next birthday he began to grow feelings for Sarada and as a result his Byakugan awakened, it was during this period that Shisui graduated from the Konoha Shinobi Academy, ahead of the average rate or expected age, and was placed under the Apprenticeship of veteran Konoha Shinobi and Fourth Great Ninja World War Veteran: Ino Yamanaka. Chunin While he trained under Ino Yamanaka alongside Mirai Sarutobi and the Son of Karin and Jugo: Karugo, Shisui began to gain renown as a master of all Doijutsu and Kekkei Genkai, and soon became involved in A-Ranked Missions and the Occasional S-Rank. but during such a mission Karugo was killed while Shisui carried a wounded Mirai on his shoulder, but this death awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan in both of his eyes, and as such unlocked the Susano'o, with the rib-cage of the Susano'o protecting him and Mirai, Shisui attempted to at the very least recover their fallen teammates corpse, but doing so proved to very difficult, but was yet very much successful. Upon his return to Konoha Shisui was Exhausted for not only was the weight he carried weighing him down but the fact that he kept his Susano'o activated for so long left him severely drained of not just Strength, Stamina or Energy, but Chakra, and the fact that he had not stopped, rested, eaten, drank, or slept only worsened matters. He carried both Karugo and Mirai to the local hospital, before collapsing and falling Unconscious due to his Extreme Hunger, Thirst, Exhaustion, Lack of Sleep, and almost completely Depleted Strength and Chakra. It was Six and Half Long weeks before Shisui had become fully Conscious of his surroundings, and even then it was still dangerous for him to stand, because he realized that his left Mangekyō was partially Blind and as a result he would require a new Mangekyō Sharingan to transplant into his left eye Socket that would restore his eyesight, but as he had no siblings that he knew about, he would have to either receive it from his father, Sarada, or from his Father's hidden laboratory within the Hokage Rock that housed Hundreds of Thousands of Sharingan inside its heavily sealed and lethally protected Vault, but the Sharingan is not all that is sealed inside of the vault, once he had only heard whispers and rumors of his fathers secret laboratory hidden deep within the earth, and on his seventh birthday his father showed him the Vaults Contents, within the Vault, was not just the Sharingan, but Byakugan, Ketsuryūgan, Rinnegan, and the perfectly preserved Corpses of Naka, Baru, Rai, Naori, and Fugaku Uchiha, as well as the Corpses of Indra and Asura Ōtsutsuki, he had also found a shrine to his grandfather: Izuna Uchiha. but when he turned his head to the stand next to his bed he saw a box with a note that read: Shisui I have read the report on your mission, and it is disturbing to know that you kept your newly awakened Mangekyō Sharingan Activated for so long and I suspect that you've unintentionally rendered yourself blind in one of your eyes, however as you know there is a way to fully restore your sight, by transplanting another fully Evolved Mangekyō into yourself, however you also know the odds are much better if the eyes come from the a directly related sibling which we both know you don't have, but inside this box is the Mangekyō Sharingan that belonged to Sarada's Grandfather: Lord Fugaku Uchiha, and will be suitable until such a time until we can find a more suitable replacement, simply remove your own non-Functional eye and replace it with Fugaku's, The transition should be seamless with little to no ill-conceived side affects.'' from your Loving Father: Zaskuare Uchiha Jonnin Commander, Chief of the Konoha Police force, and chief commander of all the ANBU Black Ops of Konohagakure P.S not a word of this to your mother!!! ''Shisui did so and his sight was restored instantly, it was then that the Seventh Hokage arrived with some sort of letter. It was soon discovered that the letter acknowledged his advancement to Chunin. '' ''New Responsibilities and New Foes Upon his release from the Konoha Hospital Shisui had become the Senior Ranking Member of his Team, which now counted his cousin Himwari Uzumaki in its number. But for the most part he found that he was Being trained by his father in the Mangekyō Sharingan's Use and its Abilities. He also Learned from his Father of the Izanagi and Izanami Kinjutsu Techniques, and the extensive costs of both Techniques. It was soon discovered that the eye in Shisui's eye Socket That was his own one biologically was special among the already special Sharingan, because it possessed the Techniques of Kamui, Amaterasu and Izanagi in his Mangekyo Sharingan, and his use of the Forbidden Izanagi Technique came with no ill Side affects and Consequences. Shisui started being groomed for a leadership role within Konoha, once he had finished his special training with his father, which was not limited to The Sharingan, but he also Learned how to successfully and skillfully Perform Chidori, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, and Numerous other Techniques, he even created his own technique which he called Sharingan Tsunami Storm Blade. However on the day of his Fourteenth Birthday, a date he shared with Sarada, he gained the courage to ask her out, to which she happily accepted and revealed her own Feelings for him since they were children. After they officially became a Couple, Shisui and Sarada were attacked by Rogue Shinobi who possessed the Sharingan or at the very least a cheap knockoff version of it. Shisui Immediately Activated his Sharingan and So did Sarada, Shisui also Attempted to use Rasenshuriken with Wind, Fire and Lightning Release Chakra Infused into it while Sarada tried to use the Uchiha Clan's Great Fireball Technique which she had learned from Shisui and His Father. While Initially Successful in both attempts to defend themselves before ether were forcibly restrained by several Of the Opposing Shinobi when a Young man who had the Sharingan as well as themselves and the others stepped out of the shadows who had two young Women at his side who also had the Sharingan... NOTE: The following is an Adapted version of the Information into a story at the Author's Insistence. However due to Site issues Text icons such us apostrophes are hidden from view so please for the sake of simplicity just act as if they are not hidden. Greetings Shisui and Sarada Uchiha I am Izuo Uchiha and this is Tenszari and Hangraura Uchiha we are your Brother and sisters Shisui, the siblings you never knew you had. Says the man calling himself Izuo. And just what kind of proof do you have to this claim, besides even if it were to be true why would my father never tell me of it. Demands a Suspicious Shisui.'' Because our Father never knew he had any other children, he thought that you were his only child and his only Legacy, our mother raised us never telling us who our Father was until one day she lay on her deathbed and finally she had Told us of our Father's Identity, but truth be told we had already suspected that Our Father was Either Zaskuare, Sasuke or Itachi Uchiha.'' Replies Izuo Calmly. Who's Itachi Uchiha does he still live? Asks a curios Sarada. You mean you really dont know Sarada? Itachi Uchiha is the single most important Shinobi with the Uchiha Clan's Blood on his hands. He is Single-handedly Responsible for murdering hundreds of Uchiha after Lord Seventh's Birth, the same day Lord Hokage was born was the Same day that His Own Father and the Fourth Hokage was Killed, it was the events after his birth that our clan was massacred by Your own Uncle, that Uncle was Itachi Uchiha, he was Lord Sasuke's Older Brother, but as it turned out, your Grandfather: Lord Fugaku Uchiha was the mastermind behind a Coup'd'etat and thanks to the actions of Itachi, he saved the future of the Uchiha Clan by sparing your father. But that still doesn't explain how we're Related, as you so claim. ''Then take us to our Father and see if he remembers our mother.'' Lost Family Found Shisui and Sarada stood in the doorway to Shisui's Home watching as Zaskuare sagged into his chair in Disbelief at the notion that he had three young, Sharingan Wielding Children he never knew he had in the first place, finally his Father Spoke up. Shisui before your mother I were together, I had a brief relationship with a young woman named Shinazatra, and at the time we were at war with the Akatsuki, and I was part of the Secret Suprise Attack division, during the events that culminated in our meeting I was In a state of deep Depression due to my mistaken belief that your Mother had been killed by Obito Uchiha, and when I met Shinaztra on the battlefield we had a brief affair, before I had discovered that Hanabi had Survived Tobi's Assault, I told her that I had to go and that I'd try to keep in touch with her but after my unit left the White Zetsu Army Massacred the village, and I thought that was the end of it, but clearly your mother survived the destruction of the village. But I still dont understand what it is that you want from me. We simply want to be acknowledged by our father, and to live with him as we have dreamed of for ages. Replies Izuo Uchiha.'' He can stay and so can the girls.'' Said a feminine voice in the opposing corner, which was revealed to be Hanabi's Voice. Jonnin While most of Konoha was unsure about the new Uchiha Clansmen, Shisui and Sarada paid their fears no heed as they Showed them around Konoha, Alongside Mitsuki and Boruto, eventually Zaskuare asked that Shisui be assigned to the ANBU Black Ops of Konohagakure, but Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki asked that instead he be made a Jonnin of Konohagakure and Kumogakure as a Liaison Jonnin between the two Villages, with Sarada and Izuo as his Teammates as Sarada was the Liaison between Kumogakure and Kirigakure, and Izuo was the Liaison between Iwagakure and Konohagakure. This also meant that as a Jonnin Shisui could take command of a squad of Genin or Chūnin, but do to the bond he possessed with the Third Hokage's Granddaughter: Mirai Sarutobi, he chose to take command of his old Genin Team which now included Himwari Uzumaki and Kozuki Yuki. Soon enough Shisui Was taken on as a Student of the Fifth Raikage: Lord Darui who taught him how to use the Fourth Raikage's Signature Black Lightning Technique. Eventually a rogue Group of Iwa and Kiri Shinobi joined forces to attack Kumogakure Shinobi Patrols and Convoys, in response to this Shisui on the special request of the Raikage asked him to put a stop to this group and it's attacks, Shisui Pursued them relentlessly On a trail that led him to the Hidden Mist Village of Kirigakure as a hideout of the Iwagakure Shinobi, where he met and Trained with the sixth Mizūkage Chojūrõ and received the Helmet Splitter Sword of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and the Mizūkage gave Shisui his Permission to Keep Carrying Samehade and the Executioner's Blade. Shisui soon Began trying to improve his Own Form of the Chidori by Infusing it with Magnet Release and Explosion Release Chakra, but found that They made a Poor Combination together due to the Former's Magnetic Properties and the Latter's Fairly obvious Destructive Nature, Knowing that Ice Release would also be quite poor suited, if not even more worsley suited, he Decided to try to amplify the already Present Lightning Release Chakra by Mixing it with his Powerful Water Release Chakra, the reason behind his great power in the Water Release Nature Type, was because his Father Had him Completely Perfect The Basic Nature Transformations, and as a Grand Nephew of Tobirama Senju he Inherited his Distant uncles Skills in Water Release Ninjutsu, and by combining the Present Lightning Chakra with Water Release he had thus transforming the two basic Nature Transformations into the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai, and This time found that his Explosion Release Nature Chakra corresponded much better with Storm Release than it did with Magnet Release. Eventually he Discovered Evidence so concrete that the Mizūkage himself joined Shisui, Sarada and Izuo in storming the Enemies Hideout Shisui Was taking no chances with the Renegades and kept at least two hundred and sixty two Shadow Clones at Mount Myõbokū, Ryūchì Cave, and Shikkotsu Forest. The Price of being a Kage Shisui gathered Other Konoha-Nin and formed the fourth and Final Incarnation of the Akatsuki, and had Sarada Uchiha, Boruto Uzumaki, Mitsuki, and Shikadai Nara as his Lieutenant's in the reformed Organization. With the rise of a new Akatsuki The Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki decided it was time for A Five Kage Summit to be held so that the new Akatsuki would be held accountable for its members actions. But at the summit The Fifth Raikage Darui Announced his Tenure as Raikage was at its end and he wanted Konoha's Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II as his Successor and the next Raikage, but Shisui had other idea's he wanted to rebuild Amegakure as a new village Deadicated to Stopping the War that the Great Toad and Snake Sage's bestowed upon Shisui and the other Members of the New Akatsuki, Eventually The Five Kage and Five Daimyō chose to acknowledge the rebuilt Amegakure as its own Country with a Kage that ran Separate from the Main Kage, the Remaining Villagers that survived Ame's Destruction were so grateful to Shisui that they sebt a Letter to the Daimyō Acknowledging Shisui as their Leader and the very First Sagekage of Sagegakure. Shisui decided to Take Several of the New Akatsuki's Members with him, namely: Mitsuki, Shinai and Izuo Uchiha, and The reborn Zetsu, he was appointed as the Sagekage and Had every Villager and Infantry Marked/Branded with the Flying Thunder God Technique's Sealing Formula and adopted the Graduation Ceremony of the Hidden Mist Village of Kirigakure during the Fourth Mizūkage's Reign with a minor Difference, namely Rather than let the Graduates kill each other with the victor Becoming Shinobi in the moments before the End the Sagekage would intervene and the one who would land the Blow would be Returned to the academy for further Training, but would become part of a Class that the Sagekage taught Personally, the whole point of this was to determine who The Shinobi's loyalty belonged to and if they could kill their Classmates, if they Had the Coldness and Lack of Kindness to kill their Classmate, and were about to land the killing blow they were deemed Unfit to become a Shinobi at that time. This process served to strengthen the Bonds between Classmates rather than weaken or outright Remove them. While not a perfect System it was a Good way to determine whether or not A person has it in them to become a hardened killer. However the Sagekage knew that despite his guidance the Unfit students put under his tutelage for their failure could still fail once again and set a rule that fail three times and the shinobi who failed is banned from taking on Shinobi Missions For three years, aftewards they are permitted to try again but fail once more the ban is heavier and more severe, The Shinobi is Bound to A Post and has the entirety of the Sagekage's Manifesto read to them non-stop, and after three weeks they are banned for another Few years, but are still permitted to retake the test but this would be their last and final Chance Becuase if hey were to fail once more, they were Blacklisted from becoming a Shinobi while in the village's Service or residence. Shisui Soon found the task itself, in the words of Shikamaru Nara's Days as a Genin and Chunin: little more than one big Drag. Part two A New Beginning The First Trials of Hardship Shisui and Sarada were On the verge of Adulthood and they were also very powerful members of the New Akatsuki and as Sage's as well as Jinchūriki Hosts to Tailed-Beast's. Shisui and Sarada were deeply in love with one another and Shisui Wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sarada, but unlike him and his parents Sarada wasn't an Immortal and sort out his father's help to learn the secrets of giving Immortality as he had to Shisui's Mother Hanabi Hyūga. The Price would be high though, as his father kept warning him, the only way for a Pureblooded Uchiha like Sarada to become an Immortal like his family would be for Sarada to Have a Rinnesharingan Implanted inside of her in secret and She would have to gain complete control over her Tailed Beast Which would then Awaken the Rinnesharingan's Properties, but Shisui have to very fast and perform a Complex Series of Hand Seals while also Invoking the Desired Effect, namely the: Kinjutsu Style: Forbidden Expectancy of Life Immortality Rate Technique. But only Shisui or his father could truly Perform this technique and Zaskuare would be providing support. So in secret Shisui Implanted a Rinnesharingan In Sarada's Forehead which was programmed to activate upon her completely gaining control of her Tailed Beast and Then Shisui and Zaskuare would Perform the Technique to render Sarada's Life force Indestructible. Sarada's Tailed Beast Mastery With the plan to make Sarada an immortal set in motion, Shisui and Zaskuare Set out for Kumogakure's Falls of truth and Tailed-Beast Temple where Sarada successfully mastered the Yang-Half of Isobū, with Shisui's Aid, but in doing so triggered the Rinnesharingan which by pure Chance Awakened a Rinnegan within Sarada which merged with her own Mangekyo Sharingan which had activated upon thinking she had killed Shisui in cold blood before entering the Temple when she confronted her trueself at the Fall's of Truth. Zaskuare attempted the True test of Whether Sarada had become an Immortal or not: The one thing all Immortal's Fear: The Blood of the Age's, an elixir which when applied to a mortals Digestive System would Boosted their Chakra's Potency, but only once, if taken twice In any kind of succession They will die and their Soul's will never find Peace, however if an Immortal Takes it Two things can happen the Body will react in a Violent Thrashing which means it's fighting off death, and through the Use of a Rinnesharingan and Tenseigan someone can tell whether it's The Immortality Kicking in, or if there's no reaction in he Slightest it means they have lost their Immortality and can only be Regained through the use of the Earth Release: Earth Grudge Fear Kinjutsu Technique, a Technique that Zaskuare himself Created. Sarada Thrashed Violently and to Calm her Body Down, Shisui and Zaskuare used the Wood Release: Immortality Confirmation Calming Technique a Jutsu unique to the Uchiha of Zaskuare Uchiha's Family Line. Shisui no longer had to live in fear of losing Sarada or so he thought, instead of living together forever happily as he had hoped they would, Sarada however Told Him she never wanted to be an immortal and Told him their Relationship was over. This Broke Shisui's Heart and Expunged the Senju Clan's Will of Fire from within him in favour of the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred The Curse soon Corrupted him and he Went Rogue, becoming a Rogue Shinobi who Ultimately Chose Mitsuki as the Second Sagekage. While taking his Personal ANBU Black Ops Guardsmen which he Codenamed Sage Guards as the were comprised of Sage's, who also bore the same Curse Marks on their tongues as Danzō Shimura's Root/Foundation Forces. Not mention that they also had the Cursed Seal of the Snake, Cursed Seal of the Slug, Cursed Seal of the Toad, Cursed Seal of Storms, Cursed Seal of Pressure, Cursed Seal of Evolution, Cursed Seal of Power, Cursed Seal of Earth, and the Cursed Seal of Heaven just as he had. Rogue Shinobi Returns to the light Shisui's Brief time as a rogue Shinobi culminated in a Battle against Sarada at the Shinobi stadium at Sagegakure, then headed towards the Hokage Rock, which then Led to the Valley of the End, where Sasuke and Naruto Fought Their final Battle. Shisui had become A Forces of Darkness consumed by Hate, Resentment and bitterness, he Fought Against Sarada In Sagegakure's Shinobi Stadium, which was Destroyed as they continued to Fight against each other Shisui was ultimately Exhausted to the point of Loosing Conciousness, but so was Sarada, but Shisui Called upon his Senju Heritage and that of his Uchiha Heritage Proudly stating he is the true Heir of the Sage of the Six Paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki and his Sons Indra and Asura Otsutsuki. While Sarada proudly Proclaimed she would bring Shisui back into the Lights Warm Embrace, as well as hers, after realising the Depth of Shisui's Resentment and Bitterness were caused by her Rejection and Unappreciative Reaction to her Newfound Immortality, So Sarada and Shisui decided to Do one final Blow to the other Sarada used the Explosion Release: Rasengan, and Shisui the Tailed-Beast Mode / Sage Mode: Systematic Lightning Damnation backed up with a Tenseigan Chakra Cloak. Ultimately It ended in a tie, where Shisui revealed he had had enough of fighting against the woman he loves. Soon after the Battle Shisui was meant to be Reinstated as the First Sagekage, but Shisui opted to remain out of the office of the Sagekage due to wanting to live with Sarada as he had always dreamed of. In the End Sarada was named the Eighth Hokage, and Shisui Returned to Konoha for a few Years before returning To Sagegakure as the Sagekage after Mitsuki Himself Retired and married Chocho Akimichi. Shisui and Sarada then married and settled in Konohagakure and Sagegakure respectively. it wasn't long before they were expecting their first children. They named their oldest child and Son Izuron Uchiha, their middle child and only daughter Kushina Uchiha, and their youngest child and son Tobirama Uchiha. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Sharingan Wielders Category:Kekkei Genkai Wielders Category:Uchiha Category:Jinchuriki Category:Shinobi Category:Jonnin Category:Chunin Category:Immortals Category:Destined Characters Category:Byakugan Wielders Category:Tenseigan Wielders Category:Rinnegan Wielders Category:Rinnesharingan Wielders Category:Ketsuryūgan Wielders Category:Hyūga Category:Uzumaki Category:Senju Category:Holder's of the Senju Clan's Will of Fire Category:Kage Category:Akatsuki Category:Genin Category:Sage's Category:Sagekage Category:Kekkei Mõra User's Category:Kekkei Tõta User's Category:Father's Category:Clan Leader's Category:Village leader's Category:Shisui's Category:Shisui-Verse Category:Lava Release Users Category:Wood Release Users Category:Dust Release Users Category:Gold Dust Wielders Category:Iron Sand Wielders Category:Hidden Sand Village Category:Hidden Sand Category:Sunagakure Resident's Category:Sunagakure Leaders Category:ANBU Black ops Category:ANBU Category:Storm Release Users Category:Scorch Release Users Category:Boil Release Users Category:Crystal Release Users Category:Ice Release Users Category:Blaze Release Users Category:Magnet Release Users Category:Explosion Release Users Category:Water Release Users Category:Wind Release Users Category:Fire Release Users Category:Lightning Release Users Category:Earth Release Users Category:Steel Release Users Category:Swift Release Users Category:Plasma Release Category:Star Release Users Category:Kamizuru Clan Category:Married Category:Parent Category:Parents Category:Hyūga Clan